


Upcoming Schedule III

by Skylar1336



Series: Monthly Updates [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: All viewers/readers please read, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Hyperrpg - Freeform, Jackieboy Man - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Miles - Freeform, Other, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Thanks, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, YouTube, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, dean ambrose - Freeform, dr schneeplestein - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, katelin, love you guys, ollie - Freeform, roman reigns - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: This is for my readers of any story, please read! Won't talk long :)
Series: Monthly Updates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Upcoming Schedule III

**WWE**

Protective!Roman and Stubborn!Dean oneshot

Dom!Seth x Sub!Dean roleplay smut oneshot (request)

Dom!Seth x Sub!Finn (with other added ships, most namely Dom!Seth x Sub!Dean) short story  
\- This would be longer than the Jack Has DID oneshot, but shorter than "All I've Ever Dreamed" for those of you who'd like a comparison

Dom!Roman x Sub!Dean short story

**YouTube**

Jack Has DID  
\- 1 more oneshot  
\- Mark and Ethan discover Jack has DID oneshot (request)

Ethan's Shadow  
\- Still planning two more oneshots which will likely complete the story

Crankiplier 20 Day Challenge  
\- Continuing through the next month

Yancy short story  
\- Backstory  
\- What the warden has done to him

Robbie the Zombie oneshot

**Extra**

As always, requests are open! I reserve the right to deny your requests for any number of reasons, but I'm usually not super picky :) I do ask that you're patient since I have a lot on my plate ^ not to mention schoolwork and preparing to move to a new place. But yeah, request away! Stay safe, y'all. Hope everyone's doing okay.


End file.
